elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Book: The Hidden Twilight (Quest)
Black Book: The Hidden Twilight is a quest in in which the Dragonborn must learn the hidden knowledge contained with the Black Book The Hidden Twilight by travelling through the realm of Apocrypha. Background I read the Black Book called "The Hidden Twilight," and found myself in Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha. I should uncover the knowledge hidden here, or read the book again to escape. Objectives #Learn the Black Book's hidden knowledge Walkthrough Chapter 1 Activate the scrye, and walk through the door to the book for chapter 2. Chapter 2 Follow the path to a large room where there will be seekers. After defeating or running past them, go up the stairs to the next path. Activate the scrye, then run as the bridge is rising and jump to the next platform because it rolls up and out. Then jump to the next platform and then onto the next bridge, as it does the same as the first. There will be a split in the path once past the bridges. The left leads to a pod and altar with books and soul gems and possibly a spell tome. To the right is chapter 3. Chapter 3 All the paths lead to a large room, on the far left side of the paths there is a pod. In the large room there is a seeker at the top of the stairs, but before going to the center of the room there are two paths going up just inside the room, both lead to the same spot. Activate the scrye, stairs for the center of the room will come out, and then pass through the room, and into another. There is a lurker; after killing or evading it go to the right around the stairs, there is a hallway that leads to the book to Chapter 4. To continue in Chapter 3, go up the second stairs and ramp to activate the scrye. The door at the first stairs will open, continue up the stairs and enter between the book stacks and climb the stairs and ramp to activate the scrye. The next door opens to a set of hallways that lead to the same place. The hallways have a single seeker roaming it. Where the two hallways connect to a room with a set of two pods in it, the back of the room extends into a hallway with a set of two halls at the end: chapters 5 and 6. Chapter 4 There is a seeker at the very beginning, kill or evade it and activate the scrye, it will open one door. Turn around and go to the hall with chapter 3. Chapter 5 A seeker is at the beginning as well, deal with it and activate the scrye, it opens the next door from chapter 4. There are five skill books on the alter in the next room as well as a pod. The books are Before the Ages of Man, 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire, Breathing Water, Racial Phylogeny and A Hypothetical Treachery. Return to chapter 3. Chapter 6 Paths will lead to a room with chapter 7 and 8. Chapter 7 There is a seeker at the beginning, activate the scrye to extend Chapter 8's bridge and return to chapter 6. Chapter 8 There is a seeker at the beginning, before crossing the bridge there is an altar on the far left with soul gems. At the bridge there are two lurker guardians, kill or evade them and activate the scrye. Cross the bridge, a pod and two altars and the black book is there to read. Alternative route Alternatively, when Chapter 1 is first entered, follow the path to the right rather than go to Chapter 2. This route will lead to a large open area with a small island in the middle of the poison lake. Using a fully charged Whirlwind Sprint, Become Ethereal, Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking, a werewolf's power sprint or Vampire Lord will get the Dragonborn there safely. That area is actually Chapter 7, so by activating the scrye, you can go back to Chapter 6, then head to Chapter 8. Once there, deal with the lurkers and finish the book. Rewards Reading the book at the end of the tunnels grants one of the following powers: *Mora's Agony – Summons a field of writhing tentacles that poisons foes. *Mora's Grasp – Freezes the target between Oblivion and Tamriel for 30 seconds, making them immune to all damage. *Mora's Boon – Fully restores Health, Magicka and Stamina. Journal Trivia *In Chapter 8, the lurkers can be attacked from the bridge or the ending point with arrows, bolts or spells. These lurkers will be unable to advance, preferring to use extremely weak ranged attacks. de:Schwarzes Buch: Das verborgene Zwielicht (Quest) es:Libro negro: El crepúsculo oculto (misión) ru:Чёрная книга: Скрытый сумрак (квест) Category:Dragonborn: Black Book Quests Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests